


Sprains, Painkillers and a Kiss

by CassidysPersona



Series: Soft Moments Between Ross Barton & Chrissie White [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidysPersona/pseuds/CassidysPersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Chrissie's done a stupid thing and got herself stuck in the village, who else but Ross to be her lady-sitter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprains, Painkillers and a Kiss

**A/N: So this is sort of based on my situation right now, I’ve injured my foot and it’s so painful so I thought I’d write something out of it. Enjoy**

It was early morning only Chrissie was up at the crack of dawn in the White family household, Lachlan’s dog, Dog was scratching at the door to go outside, “Alright, alright calm down,” Chrissie opened the door that led Dog to the Home Farm grounds as Dog dashed outside, cocked his leg up and watered the grass. As Dog which Chrissie described it as to looking like cantering around the grounds Chrissie decided to take in the morning quietness, the sound of the birds and the cool morning breeze only that was short lived when a panting noise came hurdling towards Chrissie, Dog dropped a stick and laid on the ground with his bum in the air and his tail wagging, “Is this what my father gets when I look at him like you’re looking at me?” Chrissie asked as she bent down to pick up the stick, “You’re lucky you’re cute,” although Chrissie got a bark off Dog when she said ‘lucky’, “Are you barking because I said Lucky?” Chrissie got a bark as a reply, “Ok then…be grateful you are cute,” Chrissie threw the stick and Dog went charging after it. Dog came running back with the stick again and dropped on top of Chrissie’s slipper, “Ok one more time and then you’re back in,” Chrissie picked up the stick and Dog went charging ahead before the stick had even been thrown. Chrissie was walking on the grass and looked up at the sky it was a purple, red, pink colour, she went to get out her phone and take a picture however she didn’t realise Dog had returned, she tripped over his paws, she heard a loud click and then she went tumbling down. A shooting pain went up her foot and ankle, “You stupid animal,” she managed to squeak out through the pain of her ankle, Dog laid down on the grass with his hand resting on his paw, “Don’t give me that look you’re the reason I’m in pain,” Chrissie sighed heavily as she inspected the injured ankle it had swollen up, as she tried to move it around the pain was so bad she struggled to hold in a few swear-words.

* * *

There was a few things Chrissie White wouldn’t do:

  1. Be pregnant and give birth again
  2. Marry a Scottish man
  3. Marry a man who had ties to Emmerdale
  4. Walk on a sprained ankle



The forth one she had no choice, too busy to go to the doctor and dosed up on Co-Codamol and Naproxen (which for the record belong to her father for when his bad back flared up) she drove (also something she shouldn’t have done given she was having side-affects from co-codamol; drowsiness and light headedness. So limping into the café she felt slightly out of it, “What can I get you?” Brenda asked as Chrissie approached the counter.

“Coffee, lots and lots of coffee,” Chrissie answered as she leant against the counter.

“Are you ok?” Brenda asked as she started making the coffee, she couldn’t help but notice how dazed Chrissie looked, “Chrissie?”

As Chrissie came out of her own world she shook her head and looked at Brenda, “Sorry…I’ve taken some co-codamol, my son’s stupid dog tripped me up this morning and I may have taken Naproxen to bring down the swelling.”

“Should you be driving?” Bob interjected into the conversation.

“Probably not…but places to be, people to see, did I order coffee?”

“Chrissie why don’t you sit down for a second?” Bob suggested he moved from the counter and took Chrissie by the arm, she limped over to the sofa and sat down, “And we’ll get you all the coffee you need, just please don’t drive your car anywhere,” he put his hands together in a praying shape to beg her not to drive, “Or go anywhere.”

“Uh-huh,” Chrissie twisted her hair around her finger and sighed heavily, this was not how she planned to spend her morning, “I don’t think I’ll be moving anywhere fast,” she closed her eyes and Bob looked over at Brenda.

“Should we call her dad? I mean she’s really out of it,” Brenda whispered as she placed the coffee onto a tray, “She shouldn’t be driving either…I mean is she stupid?”

Ross was tapping the counter with his two-pound coin to announce his presence, he was in a bit of a rush because he had to be back for Finn, “Sorry but is there any chance of getting some service?” he asked impatiently, “As you know places to be, people to see.”

“I’ll take this over to Chrissie you deal with Ross,” Bob took the tray off his wife and then made his way over to Chrissie.

“Hang on why does she get shop service?” Ross asked as he looked over to the sofa Chrissie was sat on, “Is she alright?” he asked as he noticed she looked quite dazed, her eyes were glazed and she was twirling her hair a bit like Moses did when he was tired.

“Stupid woman decided to take co-codamal and naproxen together and she drove into the village,” Brenda answered.

“Woah…she drove when off her head?” Ross was actually shocked to hear that he always thought she was holier than thou, being daddy’s little angel and everything he thought she was least likely to drive when on drugs.

“I don’t think she actually realised how badly they’d affect her,” Bob interrupted as he walked back with his hands empty, “Ross you’re a good bloke.”

“Oh no way am I lady-sitting her…Lawrence will think I drugged her or something,” Ross knew what was coming, yes he found her attractive, the amount of times he had sensed something might happen between them but he didn’t feel comfortable looking after her especially if wires got crossed and Lawrence tried to kill him.

“Please…I’ve got the café to run and you two are aquatinted,” Bob didn’t want to send her off with the danger of her falling asleep at the wheel, putting everyone in danger and not to mention if Lawrence found out he sent her away it wouldn’t go down well, “And if I send her away she’ll be a danger to herself and others.”

“Can I get a free coffee?” Ross negotiated with Bob and Brenda, “And can Moses get a free cookie just for today?”

“Fine…yes, just make sure she doesn’t go anywhere,” Bob gave Ross his free coffee and then watched on as Ross kept Chrissie in the real world.

“Hey how you doin’?” Ross knew that was the worst impression of Joey from Friends he could ever do but he did know that Friends was something Chrissie liked.

“I’m sorry but that was the worst impression of Joey I’ve ever heard,” Chrissie leant forward, although feeling a little dizzy she grabbed the arm rest and shook her head, “Any reason you’re here?” she asked sounding a little dozy.

“Well I saw you were a bit out of it and I decided, being the good citizen that I am to see if you were ok,” Ross smirked as he spoke and Chrissie who wasn’t an idiot even though she was slightly out of it she wasn’t stupid, “Alright…Bob’s given me a free coffee to make sure you don’t go anywhere or drive anywhere.”

“Ohh free coffee lucky you…actually, Bob,” Chrissie turned her head to face the café owner and Bob turned around, “Did I pay you for this?”

“On the house love…call it a way of getting you back to normal,” Bob answered and Chrissie frowned, but it was free coffee so she didn’t complain.

“So how long you been popping pills for?” Ross joked not a very appropriate joke but he saw Chrissie’s lips curl slightly into a smile, “I probably shouldn’t joke about that, given Holly and everything but oh well.”

“Shut up,” Chrissie pushed herself up and looked at Ross with a smile on her face, “I tripped over Dog and I think I sprained my ankle or something like that, anyway my dad’s back plays up occasionally so he has these strong anti-inflammatory drugs which I took to bring down the swelling but I also took co-codamol which again is my dad’s to stop the pain and here I am in a café,” Chrissie leant her elbow on the arm rest and then placed her cuffed fingers to her cheek, “You don’t need to babysit me I can look after myself.”

“Why haven’t you gone to the doctors?” Ross asked as he placed his mug to his lips and sipped at the hot coffee in it, “Or is the NHS a bit too common for the elite?”

“Because I don’t need a doctor to tell me to rest, put ice on it and not walk on it.”

“Is that why you’re wearing UGG boots in the summer?” Ross noticed the left boot she had on looked bulkier than the other.

“It was only the kind of shoes that didn’t hurt to put on,” Chrissie looked down at the ground and Ross silently laughed at how cute she sounded, “I can tell you’re smiling stop laughing at me.”

“Can’t help it if I find you being slightly high on medication funny,” he winked and Chrissie sighed heavily partly from tiredness and also from annoyance, “Come on my mum’s a nurse I’m sure she can diagnose a sprained ankle,” he stood up and walked over to Chrissie’s side of the café sofa she looked up at him confused, “Well stand up and lean on me then,” he ordered and Chrissie who didn’t have the energy to argue on her good foot pushed herself up and groaned as a shooting pain went right down to her ankle, “Now take one step after the other,” he ordered and Chrissie stopped and leant onto the wall of the café as she felt a bit dizzy, “What do they put in these tablets?”

* * *

As Ross opened his front door he let Chrissie in first and then put her arm around his shoulder, “Mum? Are you in?”

“In the kitchen,” Emma called and she walked into the hallway to see what was going on, “What’s happened?” she asked as she saw the scene that surrounded her.

“She thinks…although I’m doubting that at the moment given she’s high on prescription drugs,” Ross pulled them into the living room, “That she may have sprained her ankle, being the idiot she is she decide it would be smart to drive into the village and then try and order a coffee, but guess who got asked to lady sit?”

“You got a free coffee out of it shut up,” Chrissie used all of Ross’s support to stop her falling over, “And I might be a bit doped up on co-codamol, remind me to never take my dad’s medication again,” she leant on the armrest and lowered herself down to onto the sofa, “But I will be fi…. ow, ow, ow!” she held her ankle and held in a few more swear words, “I’ll be fine.”

“Well can you do anything?” Ross asked his mum who was slightly confused by what she was seeing.

Emma got out her first aid kit which was rather large compared to the one in the house, she also put on a pair of gloves and sighed heavily, “You really shouldn’t be taking prescription drugs that aren’t yours, you don’t know what could happen,” Emma sat on the foot rest and looked up at Chrissie, “Now can you move your toes?”

“I can…. ahhh no…it hurts,” she squeezed her nails into the palm of her hand and sighed heavily, “No…I can’t.”

“Well it’s definitely not broken as you can walk on it, even if it does hurt. I can only suggest rest, ice, compression and elevation, I would however book an appointment with your doctor. Now as for the side effects of the drugs you’ve taken I can only suggest rest and not to take them again and not to drive…how could you be so stupid?”

“I don’t know…maybe ask me when I’m more with it,” Chrissie answered as she tilted her head back and looked up to the ceiling, “And when I’m feeling less sick…no I think I’m going to be sick,” she leant her head forward and threw up into a plastic bag.

“Is this normal?” Ross asked his mum who was rubbing Chrissie’s back, Ross sat down next to Chrissie and looked over to his mum, “Like as a side-effect? Shouldn’t we call her dad and tell him what’s happened?”

“It can happen everyone reacts differently, but if she’s had coffee I guess that hasn’t helped,” Emma replied and Chrissie lifted her head up, leaning her the palm of her hand on her forehead, “And yes I’ll get onto Lawrence…you make sure she’s ok.”

Ross turned his head to face Chrissie and she looked turned her head to face Ross, “Thanks for bringing me back here…that’s the last time I try and be my own doctor,” Chrissie looked straight ahead out the window and sighed heavily, “I can’t believe you’re calling my father like I’m some drunken teenager.”

“I still can’t believe you drove here even though packaging says don’t drive if you get the following side effects,” Ross couldn’t help but feel some kind of attraction to Chrissie, was it her eyes? Her personality? There was something about her that made him feel something.

“That was stupid of me…however I didn’t break into your house and cause your dad to have a heart attack,” she poked him into the chest and laughed, “I guess what I did to Robert’s car was pretty stupid,” she clasped her hands together and sighed heavily, “I killed two people…I still feel horrible about that,” she didn’t really know what she was saying she was still a bit out of it.

“Hey you didn’t kill two people, you were desperate and angry, you sent fire to Robert’s car and it all went wrong, I’ve done that enough times,” Ross put his hand on her shoulder and Chrissie looked into his eyes, “You weren’t to know what was going to happen,” Ross locked eyes with her and he felt a butterfly feeling in stomach, Chrissie felt it too the butterflies feeling got stronger and as they moved in closer to each other, they felt the warm breath of each other radiate onto their faces, then they locked lips. It was like no one else was in the room it was just them, Ross pulled away and Chrissie leant her forehead on his, “We’re not alone in this house,” Ross whispered as he looked into her eyes, “You’re also in a vulnerable situation…given that your dad is coming I don’t want to be murdered.”

“I’m a bit high on medication I know what I’m doing,” she pulled her head away rather quickly once she realised what just happened, “Did we just? Oh god did we just kiss?”

“Yes,” Ross answered with a big grin on his face Chrissie blushed red as she couldn’t believe what just happened, “And I think it would be a lot better when you’re a bit more with it.”

* * *

Chrissie was sat on the Barton’s sofa when Lawrence arrived after being allowed in by Emma, “Thank you for looking after her, I had no idea she even hurt herself let alone take my medication.”

“Yeah well Ross brought her here and I can safely say she’s only sprained her ankle, but I’d keep an eye on what she takes in the future…sorry it’s the mother in me,” Emma entered the living room and Chrissie hid her face from her father.

“First things first medication…strong painkillers and driving,” Lawrence had his arms crossed and Chrissie sighed heavily, “Come on,” Lawrence held up his keys and shook them, “I’m taking you home, where you can sleep this off and just be grateful that the people who found out about you and driving haven’t called the police.”

“Dad I’m thirty-six I don’t need to be told off like I’m Lachlan,” Chrissie pushed herself up and made a pained face as the pain from her ankle shot down again.

“Then start acting like you’re thirty-six and not like you’re a teenager again, go on get in the car,” he wasn’t fooling around, Chrissie grabbed her bag and glared, “And you can stop with the glares…get in the car,” this was the first time Lawrence actually sounded this angry with her.

“Ha-ha you got told off by daddy,” Ross however hid his head when he got a death stare off Chrissie and a look of ‘be quiet’ off his mother.

“Well I guess that makes us even as you just got the don’t you dare look by mummy,” she poked out her tongue and made her way out of the living room. Though she found in her bag a piece of paper saying:

_Here’s my number ;) 07733201030 – text me_

“I don’t hear the front door going,” Lawrence called from the living room and Chrissie rolled her eyes, she hobbled her way to the car and got inside it, then she proceeded to text Ross back.

_Mayne when I’m sober we’ll talk more ;)_

**A/N: This took me a whole day to write oh my god hahaha! So I hope you like it just something that popped into my head.**


End file.
